


all senses shut

by minhoscallousedhands



Series: minewt; rated r [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoscallousedhands/pseuds/minhoscallousedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minho is all smug after getting into newt's pants, and newt just wants to do it again. despite being best friends for five years, the brit knows so little about his friend's kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all senses shut

 

 

 _i know you think that you know me_  
but you ain’t even see my dark side  
this is for you only  
so baby do me right, do me right

 

 

So Minho and Newt fucked. After being best friends for five years–that’s a quarter of their lives–they did. Yes, it was messy, totally impromptu, and not to mention pissed the living hell off Teresa, but christening her beloved closet was well worth all the yelling that came with it. They did promise to do it once more in the comfort of Minho’s room, just.. Newt didn’t expect Minho to take his time before taking him to his bed. Not that he’s never been there before but, you know, not naked.

They act normally, sort of, only difference is that Newt is now affected by the smallest things his best friend does–a brush of elbows and the slightest eye contact can throw him off and it irritates the hell out of him. The flirting doesn’t stop. It keeps coming in the worst of forms: innuendos, i.e. “Hey, can you tear this open for me?” Minho asked with a wink, holding up a bag of chips. As if his head isn’t full of inappropriate thoughts of his best friend already.

Sick and tired of hiding his boner, Newt blurts out in the middle of Urban Planning, “Are we ever gonna do it on your bed?”

“It’s only been a week, N.” he snorts, a laugh fizzing at his throat.

“Honestly? Fuck you.” the blond scoffs, fidgeting with his drawing pen between his fingers. A nervous tick, something his best friend had learned over the years, that only a distraction can stop.

Minho inches his mouth to his ear, breathing,

“You wish, don’t you?”

* * *

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

“Oh, I know. I’m your best friend, Minho.”

“So?”

“So..” Newt bites down his lip, hah, he’s done it way too often the past week; he’s surprised his lower lip hasn’t fallen off yet. Alright, he did say he wants to sleep with Minho again, but seeing the blindfold and the earplugs he had laid out for him is making him have second thoughts.

“Please, you’re way more kinky.” Minho whines.

True. His kinks involves inflicting a little pain–whips, temperature play, all that stuff. But shutting down these senses? “How do you get off without knowing what’s going on?” he thinks out loud.

“I’ll show you.”

Before Newt can answer, Minho’s already behind him, head tucked comfortably in his neck, arms around hips. He peppers kisses on his neck, taking in the scent of his soap mixed with a faint trace of cigarette smoke. 

“You’ll be more honest with me.” Minho continues as he unbuttons Newt’s shirt. “Your skin won’t lie.”

Newt would love to comment, but Minho’s hands are everywhere, tracing the skin he just exposed. He strips the pale skin bare while his own is still under his clothes, which the blond finds annoying, but really, he can’t talk when his mind is occupied with the feel of the other boy’s lips and tongue and teeth rolling in the skin of his back.

“I’m making this all about you, N.” he says, turning the taller boy around, thumb tracing over his blushing cheek. “You won’t hear me moan, you won’t see what I’m doing.”

Gently, Minho pushes Newt down to sit on the bed, then takes the blindfold and earplugs.

“All you will think about is how good I’m making you feel.” he hovers the black material over his best friend’s eyes, blocking his vision. “Close your eyes.”

“I won’t be able to top, then.”

“Oh, I’d love to see you try.” the Asian chuckles. “Is this too tight?”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay.” he secures the tie of the blindfold. “Don’t worry, you’ll be able to see my pretty face after this.”

“I’ll be sure to gag you next time.”

“Next time.” Minho smirks. “Now, the earplugs. But before you go deaf, safeword is hairspray.”

Newt cackles, “You think I’m gonna chicken out from not being able to see or hear?”

“Now I wanna gag you. Just keep it in that weird head of yours, N.” he inserts a plug in his right ear. “All you need to do is relax, feel, and remember the safeword. Okay? Leave the rest to me.” the boy nods as the other plug clogs his left ear.

It’s dark and quiet now for Newt. He can’t see Minho looking at him with a smug smile across his face, or hear him test out the earplugs. He decides to stay silent; what’s the use of talking if he can’t hear the response? For a moment he can’t feel Minho, but he figures out quickly that the boy is right in front of him, shrugging his clothes off. He reaches a hand out, trying to get as close as possible to the now bare tan skin. His palm meets something firm and smooth, then something bony at the top, probably his chest. His other hand soon follows, touching every inch of skin, trying to make an image out of his remaining sense. Minho’s probably kneeling in front of him beside the bed.

As soon as the two bodies get closer, Minho’s hand travels along his jawline, then he leans in for a kiss. _Finally, something_. They both crawl up on to the bed with Minho on top, and Newt’s trying to feel more, takes in more of his scent, taste more of his lips. But then at one point, his hands are held down to the bed on his sides, and the lips that’s kissing his move farther and farther down. The only thing he feels right now is his wrists being pinned, and soft wet kisses all over his body.

All. Over.

We’re not just talking about the neck and the collarbones. It’s everywhere–his adam’s apple, the peak end of his shoulders, the inside of his upper arms, each and every one of his ribs and his sides. Having his sight and hearing shut has heightened his sense of touch, making every small peck spark with faint electricity. His lips can’t seal the moans in, and with his ears plugged he has no idea how loud he’s being. Guess Minho doesn’t mind; it might be the reason why he blocks his ears. He can’t see the smirk on Minho’s face, but he feels it on every kiss. _How slick._

The anticipation builds as Minho’s lips reach the fold of his thigh. He shifts his hips, and the lips travel towards the middle, reaching the base of his hard shaft. He was so close to jerking his hips up, but he’s saving himself from a fuck-up; for all he know, he might be slamming his dick into Minho’s face in a way that’s not at all pleasurable. So he lets him take his time, and it was well worth the wait.

He had no idea Minho can take so much. Or have so much control over his length with his hands occupied with pinning his wrists down. It’s just his mouth and tongue working their magic, and no he’s not exaggerating, some kind of magic _is_ happening down there. It’s a mix of the swirling of his tongue, the sliding of his lips, the tiniest bit of sucking on the head and it feels like he’s in blowjob heaven. The contact alternates with hot breaths from Minho’s mouth, and it sends shivers down his spine.

So much profanities had left Newt’s mouth that his throat feels dry. His hands are probably better off grabbing the raven hair up and down, but there’s no way he can free his wrists with this much pressure on it and what’s going on with his cock. It’s so intense, like watching fireworks; the pleasure keeps on exploding in his head, leaving him so woozy he can’t lift his head to follow the clenching of his abs. Minho goes for a long suck, he takes in over half of his length, his tip’s nearing the back of his throat.

 _Fuck, I’d love to see him gag_.

The image of Minho tearing up at his size lifts him closer to his high, as the lips pouts tighter around him. “Faster, faster,” Newt tries to say, hips too weak to buck up, wrists locked down against the mattress. He takes him deeper and deeper in his mouth, tip finally hitting the back of his throat. Something takes over his body, it’s shifting and turning at its own will, along with the movements on his length that’s getting more and more sloppy since he can’t stay still. His wrists are suddenly set loose, the hands are now holding down his hips and pumping at his base. Frantic, he yanks on all the hair his hands can get a hold of, bobbing the head faster and faster. He also knows he’s practically screaming right now, but he really doesn’t give a damn. He just wants to come.

And there it is. Somewhere between a flick of the tongue and a firm grip, he finds release. And Minho takes it all in. Not a single drop is wasted on his skin. He swallows it all.

“You’re so fucking loud.” is the first thing Newt hears when he takes off his earplugs.

The credit is due and he just laughs. “You’re so fucking good.” When the blindfold comes off, he sees Minho all flush and sweating and grinning, still where he was when Newt came.

“Can I fuck you now?”

“You can do whatever the fuck you want to me, now.”


End file.
